


¡Sakurai Yuuto desu!

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Cheating, Dating, F/M, Frustration, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¡Nogami Ryoutaro!”Cerró brevemente los ojos, haciendo una mueca de decepción, antes de girarse.Yuuto se acercaba a ellos, con pasos que casi parecían saltos, agitando la mano en señal de saludo con una sonrisa en la cara.El mechón verde se movía junto al pelo largo mientras caminaba de esa manera, pero también sin esa Urataro no habría tenido dificultades a reconocer el imajin.
Kudos: 2





	¡Sakurai Yuuto desu!

**¡Sakurai Yuuto desu!**

Urataro se sentía de verdad, de verdad bien.

Estaba cansado, Ryoutaro, después de ese día pasado cazando imajin alrededor de pasados ajenos.

Aun fuera ya rutina, el físico del chico sufría cada vez de la batalla, y mientras los otros trataban de no agotarlo demasiado, le estaba bien a Urataro que se durmiera sin quererlo en el DenLiner.

Que le dejara margen de maniobra, es decir.

Caminaba alegre por las calles de la ciudad, saludando alguien que conocía y completas extrañas también, si llamaban su atención, porque en su opinión no se podía haber demasiadas mujeres conquistadas bajo esa forma.

Alcanzó su cita de esa noche – Mariya, o quizás Momoko, ¿Quién recordaba? – y le sonrió lánguido, pasándole la mano detrás la espalda y caminando hacia uno de los bares locales.

Todo estaba perfecto. Sentía de merecer esas horas de libertad: al final, siempre hacia su deber, ayudaba a Ryoutaro a deshacerse de los imajin, y estaba también obligado a soportar la constante presencia de Momotaro-san, razón por que se sentía en derecho de concederse unos lujos, de vez en cuando.

Cuando Ryoutaro se hubiera despertado y dado cuenta de no ser a cargo de su cuerpo probablemente Urataro iba a tener problemas, especialmente una vez que Hana lo hubiera descubierto, pero mirando a la chica a su lado – Mariya o Momoko, o quizás podía ser también Mizuki – se dijo que no importaban las consecuencias, valía la pena.

Siguieron caminando, y ahora estaba más cuidado saludando quien fuera, no queriendo arruinar su cita con escenas de celosía absolutamente inapropiadas.

La chica le dijo que habían casi llegado, y él pregustaba ya una noche cojonuda, cuando oyó una voz familiar gritar en su dirección.

“¡Nogami Ryoutaro!” 

Cerró brevemente los ojos, haciendo una mueca de decepción, antes de girarse.

Yuuto se acercaba a ellos, con pasos que casi parecían saltos, agitando la mano en señal de saludo con una sonrisa en la cara.

El mechón verde se movía junto al pelo largo mientras caminaba de esa manera, pero también sin esa Urataro no habría tenido dificultades a reconocer el imajin.

“Deneb.” dijo a regañadientes, sin dejar que la chica lo oyera.

“Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y quién es esta señorita?” preguntó una vez enfrente a ellos.

No esperó respuesta, y se dirigió directamente a ella. “Encantado, yo soy Sakurai Yuuto. Yuu-to, con el kanji de coraje.” especificó, agarrando una pieza de carta y un bolígrafo, escribiendo el nombre y dándolo a la chica. “Recuerda, por favor. Vale, ¿Qué andáis?” preguntó a Urataro, que estaba reflexionando sobre cual fuera la manera mejor para liberarse de esa molestia.

“Estábamos yendo a beber algo. Pues, si no te importa...” murmuró a regañadientes.

Pero el imajin malinterpretó enteramente el mensaje, como era de esperarse.

“¡Claro que quiero venir con vosotros! Ah, sabes Ur... Ryoutaro, ¡a Sakurai Yuuto le gusta ir en lugares donde hay mucha gente!” exclamó, no perdiendo ocasión de repetir el nombre en alta voz.

Urataro miró a la chica a su lado, pero esa no parecía para nada enojada para la intrusión de Yuuto.

Se echó a reír, en cambio, aparentemente entretenida por la actitud fuera de lo común del chico, y dijo que para ella estaba muy bien que se uniera a ellos.

Urataro no lo pensaba. Para nada.

Sus ojos se habían hecho como dos trozos de hielo, tan oscuros de parecer negros, pero Deneb nunca había tenido un particular espirito de observación, y no se dio cuenta.

Se fueron todos tres dentro el bar, la chica llevándolos ambos de la mano, y en cuanto cruzaron las puertas Deneb no puso evitar de emocionarse para _cada maldita cosa_ viera, empezando a presentarse a todos lo que estaban allí, siguiendo suscitando hilaridad en su acompañante.

Urataro ordinó algo fuerte, y no importaba que Ryoutaro no aguantara bien el licor, porque no estaba habituado.

Lo necesitaba. Lo merecía, maldita sea.

Trató de hablar con la chica, ahora no le interesaba mínimamente de cómo se llamaba, pero a cada tentativa Yuuto les gritaba algo, y la atención de ella iba enteramente perdida en la actitud absurda del imajin.

Urataro se fue rojo en la cara, graduaciones más intensas a medida que pasaba el tiempo, a medida que veía su cita completamente arruinada, y sólo por culpa de ese tonto.

Y, como si no fuera suficiente, después de una media hora pasada en el bar sintió Ryoutaro despertarse dentro de sí.

_Urataro... ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó la voz insegura, cansada.

El imajin no contestó. En cambio, se giró hacia Deneb, de manera que el chico pusiera verlo, y lo oyó reír bajo.

_Yuuto no va a ser feliz. _

“Tampoco lo soy yo.” siseó, sacudiendo la cabeza y terminando su trago, poniéndose en pie. Estaba resignado. “Vale, Mizuki.” Mizuki, sí. Mizuki le sonaba, pensaba que fuera el nombre correcto. “Creo que la noche no haya sido como previsto, y no puedo quedarme. Pero no te preocupes.” le sonrío de manera que esperaba ser cautivadora, no renunciando en su forma de ser a favor de la irritación. “Voy a llamarte la próxima vez que estaré en la ciudad.” le aseguró.

La chica levantó una ceja, sonriéndole sarcástica.

“Mi nombre es Michiko.” comentó, riendo por algo que Yuuto estaba haciendo detrás de ella. “Pero no te preocupes. No te molestes a llamar.” comentó, desviando enteramente la atención de él.

Herido en su orgullo, Urataro se dirigió con ojos bajos hacia la salida.

“¡Nogami Ryoutaro! ¿Ya te vas? ¡Acabamos de llegar!” le gritó Deneb, sin dejar de sonreír.

Urataro se paró en el umbral.

Suspiró, sin girarse, antes de salir.

_¿Volvemos en el DenLiner? _le preguntó Ryoutaro, sin clavar el cuchillo.

“Sí.” concedió, murmurando. “Sí, volvemos en el DenLiner.”

Ahora iba a estar obligado a escuchar el sermón de Hana en el hecho de que no tenían que aprovecharse del cuerpo de Ryoutaro, a oír Momotaro lamentarse, Ryuuta gritar y Kintaro parlotear de algo enteramente sin sentido sobre el respecto y el honor.

Y lo habría soportado también, si sólo hubiera tenido su libertad a cambio, así como había planteado.

Lo sólo que lo animaba, ahora, estaba pensar en Deneb.

Oh, iba a tener éxito de ponerle las manos encima, tarde o temprano.

Y entonces el imajin iba a ver cuánto pusiera ser gracioso hacer amigos.


End file.
